Falling Teardrops and Betrayal
by musicismyw0rld
Summary: Just a songfic of Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. Most likely gonna be 3 chapters. FAX much! gonna be sweet. 1st chapter is short but 2nd gonna be longer. R&R plz! Max is betrayed by Fang and sees something she never wanted to see. What is it?
1. Excuse, lies, and Friggin Fang!

**Max POV - Chapter 1-excuses, lies, and friggin' FANG!!**

"No! Don't you _dare_ tell me about it, Fang! 'Cause honestly, its too _effin' late_. You already did what you did. No matter what you do, you can't change the past. _So don't give me excuses and lies!_" I slammed the door, crying my eyes out like heck.

Let me give you a little preview of what I was screaming my lungs out about. If that makes sense...

**_Flashback...Max POV_**

I giggled about the simple joke Iggy had told me while I was checking to see whether everyone doing fine or not. I was now heading to Fang's room. **(A/N: Ig +the others are in one room, Fang is by himself...in the other room, or is he?)**

Right now, we were living in my mom's house, temporarily taking a break from the "mission" that my voice had given us. Oh, come on! you MUST know this one...You know, the "_SAVE THE FRIGGIN' WORLD_" crap and all? Oh- kay, so there wasn't the word "FRIGGIN" in there but _whatever! _Who cares anyways?

I abruptly stopped in front of Fang's room. I knocked lightly, losing my patience the seconds ticked by...

_Tick. Tock. Tick..._

I began to tap my foot against the soft carpet and after a couple of seconds, I lost it...

And I opened the door. "Hey, Fa-..."

To find him kissing my newest friend from school.

Nicki and Fang. Together forever, what a cute couple! How sweet!

Uhuh...NO! NOT TOGETHER FOREVER!! NOT SWEET AT ALL!!

That was what I was thinking as I jumped up and recovered from the shock all this crap...Oh, furiously walked up to them and tore them apart like I would punch an eraser. Yeah...thats how heated up I was...Psh! Like it was gonna go away anytime soon!

**_End flashback_**

**IM DONE!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! I'm done with it! This was so short...but I like it and I think it gonna be 3 chapters long. Since, its just a singfic, I MUST be crazy! Usually songfics are, like, 1 or 2 chapters long!! Oh, wow. Im officially crazy. well, gtg berfore it becomes contagious! PEACE, PPLZ! **

**- Jessi -**


	2. AN: damn it you!

hey, guyz...

Damn it!! So mean!! You guys aren't reading or reviewing! Not that you would if you didn't read it, but still...

Well, I know that last chapter was sorta short, and all, but the next chapter will be wayyyy longer. Just you wait! and this time...PLZ FRIGGIN' READ AND REVIEW!! Jeez, you pplz!

Just to tell you, I've got lots more songfics so be watchful. And NOT at me or anything cause then that'd make you a stalker...I seriously DON'T want a stalker. I meant at the stories I make! Oh, and if you haven't read, read my other story Me and my Future, kay?

oh, jeez. I need to update soon and start typing so stick around! PEACE OUT MUCHES, PPLZ!! Bye!

- Jessi -


	3. Why, damn it, WHY?

**A/N: Well, I finally got it up. I haven't had much time to do this cause of stupid homework, homework, homework. I just hope you like it. The next chapter, I think, will probably be where the song comes in. Not as good as my other story is but I still like this one. Got lots more songfics coming up if I have the time to do it. . Tell me what you think and thanks to all the reviewers. Love ya lots, sooo muches! Here they are!!:**

_**Snowdog367**_

_**kat-fly-fan**_

_**Faximum897**_

_**pisofi**_

_**booklover134**_

**They're awesome. I just wonder what happened to Kenna92005. Don't ask...She a good friend of mine. I don't think she read it...huh. Weird. Well, just try to enjoy it. I just LOVE CONSTRUCTED critisism. Note the work CONSTRUCTED. Yeah, well, just read and tell me what you pplz think. This is longer than the other chapter, but not TOO long so thats good huh? lol. And just remember: Come to the dark side, we have COOKIES!!**

**Sorry, but I just LOVE that quote. Still cracks me up whenever I say or read it. Hilarious. Anywho, now we're getting off topic. Nevermind, but just READ AND REVIEW!! Thanks and love yazz soo muches!! PEACE OUT!! **

**- Jessi -**

* * *

Well, that was it….all the more reason to love him more. (Sarcasm much!)

And, yeah, don't be surprised. I'd recently discovered that I loved Fang as more than a you-know-what. YES, _you-know-what_...

But, this was life, right? Not fair and tearstreaked, like my face at the moment.

After a long 30 minute period of crying in my _own personal_ room, I heard soft pounding on the door. I shook my head, wondering who it was. Maybe it was Ig. I mean, it _was_ lunch time right now...

"Max? Please, answer me. You know that I didn't mean to..."

_And then again_...maybe it _wasn't_ Ig. Stupid Fang! Didn't he know when to leave people alone? Hmmm...maybe this would teach him a lesson.

I slowly eased myself out of my comfy bed and stood up. Then, I started towards the door that Fang was on the other side of. _The side he was leaning on_, and that means...Well, what do you think happened?

When I yanked open the door, he just fell on top of me. By the time I realized what had just happened, I was staring in a set of almost black eyes. " Fang! Get the hell off of me!!" Oops, excuse the language.

I shove him off me, causing him to topple to the side of me, blinking in incomprehension, as I pushed myself back to a normal standing position.

And yet, he was _still _blinking, real confused, after that.

How did this happen you ask? Well, you know, he was _leaning _on the door, and I _shoved it open _when he was _still leaning. _Got that? No? Well, too bad! Moving on...

"Max?he looked up at me, probably expecting me to help his big (well, not really big, but you get the piont), sorry butt up. The thing , I wasn't gonna do jack. He was soooo on his own this time. "Help? Please? I'm really sorry! It wasn't me that started it...it was Nicki!" His eyes became pleading.

"Oh. Really, Fang!? You actually expect me to believe you, when it was _so clear _that you were _kissing her back_!? You are such a freaking JERK!" by now my eyes were streaked with tears, bloodshot, and flaming. _Damn right, I was pissed! _Oops,again. The language...yeah, I know.

At this point, I grabbed his arm, lifted him up to stand, and shoved him, once again, out the door. Then, I slammed it. " And, please...just stay out, Fang?" I whispered, leaning towards the door. Then I quietly added, " I just can't forgive you, right now..."

As, I stayed there for a couple of seconds,I headr a sigh and footsteps disapearing into the hallway.

Finally, alone. I walked back to my bed and plopped down into the soft comfy pillows and blankets. I looked around and spotted the old guitar, the one I used to take lessons with.

I leaned back, my head on the dashboard, and closed my puffy eyes.

And, then, without much warning, I fell asleep in distress and worry about my stupid, pathetic life. Not like it was gonna get better anytime soon...

(A/N:

**(A/N: MUAHAHAHA! Thought this was the end of the chapter, didn't you!?...No, you didn't...BOO HOO! T.T ...There goes my sugar rush. Damn it! Whatever, and sorry for the rambling. Don't ask, kay?Well, what do you think is gonna happen next? This is only the second to last chapter so you HAVE to keep reviewing and telling me what you think, alright? Well, Ill get back to FAX's story and yeah... Just hope you like it. PEACE OUT (not really but you kno what I mean!)!!  
**


	4. Im really sorry, guys TT

_Hey guys :D._

Im sorry I haven't been on in a while. Well, I don't think Ill be continuing all my stories. I mean, one of the reason being that the fifth book already came out and Fang and Max are together, right? :] Happy dance! ;P lmao. But, you know.

For now, I just wanna focus on one story, right now. I don't have it typed just yet, so don't expect anything but its not fanfic. I made up the plot myself, and Im really confident in this one. I just don't wanna drop it like the other ones. This one is really important to me. haha. Well, look forward to it, ppl. :D Its called _**"the Tale of the Misunderstood."**_, kay?

Just for a sneak peek:

"She cocked her head and looked at me with a "weirdo" look. I stuck my my tongue out and imitated her talking on the phone with Sharpp, kissy faces and all. It was actually quite hilarious.  
Rolling her eyes, Trivia took out her new IPhone and called Tripp, explaining the situation, all while looking at me with a "What the hell is wrong with you?!" look while I began my one man acting exercise of Triv and Loverboy sucking faces. Me being the unlucky one, I tend to be in their face while they suck the life out of each other even though I choke out a rather nerve wrecking "AHEM!!!" They always choose to ignore annoyed old me."

haha. Well, thanks for all your support for my other stories. It really kept me goin. :D I hope to talk to you soon. Peace. :P

Lotsa Love, love, LOVE 3,

_**[[musicismyw0rld]]**_

_~JessiMarie xD~_


End file.
